kingmakerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
UnderWork
Petit résumé de la dernière partie. Suite à la mort de Vordakai, vous avez tenté de retrouver une trace du bocal pouvant contenir l’âme de Lodarius. Vous avez trouvé le cadavre de la Guenaude l’ayant volé avec un bocal vide a coté. Vous avez tenté de le ressuscité mais au moment du lancement du sort rien ne s’est passé. Peu longtemps après un vol de corbeau a volé vers vous pour qu’apparaisse en son sein un homme se présentant comme Heraut d’Erastil, la divinité tutélaire de Lodarius. Il vous a signifié sans explication que son cas était en train d’être débattu et que de l’assistance a été mandé afin de lui permettre de défendre son cas, il vous a emmené via un sort de transport a travers les plans, à ce qu’il nomme « le palais du Jugement » Lodarius a repris sa conscience plus tôt dans le même palais avec une enveloppe physique présentant des caracteristiques du mangeur d’ame qui l’a tué. Un autre Héraut d’Erastil, l’accueuille et l’accompagne jusqu’au proces pour son ame. Grosso modo Les ames torturées de Lodarius et du mangeur d’âme et retransvasées plusieurs fois ont été mélés et leurs propriétaires respectives réclament le tout, les interets de l’Abadon est défendue par Bebelith une EroDaemon acerbe mais calme. Le procès n’est qu’annoncé et est suspendu pour 1 mois, en attente d’éléments supplémentaires, l’Heraut d’Erastil prends la décision de faire venir les personnes ayant demandé le retour de l’ame de Lodarius sur Golarion. (le reste du groupe donc.) Le héraut d’Erastil annonce qu’il reste plusieurs possibilité pour défendre le cas de Lodarius : Provoquer un vice de procédure – trouver un élément qui cloche dans la réclamation d’Abadon. Trouver des elements prouvant qu’elle est l’ame la plus forte entre un devoreur d’ame et un habitant du monde materiel. Les PJ décident conjointement d’enquêter sur 2 pistes a la fois : Tenter de voir auprès si le clergé de Pharasma si une audience auprès de la déesse de la mort est possible. Tenter de voir si des dossiers similaires ont existé auprès des notaires de l’Axis. Mille Défenses | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Quartier des ruines | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Bâtiments : *Hôtel de ville '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1, Stability +1 '''Discount '''Barracks, Cistern, Dump, Jail, Watchtower '''Settlement '''Law +1 A public venue for town meetings, repository for town records, and offices for minor bureaucrats. *Cimetière '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +1 '''Special '''If Farms reduce Consumption below 0, store up to 5 BP of excess production for use on a later turn when Consumption exceeds the Treasury A place to store grain and food. *Echoppe '''Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Upgrade To '''Luxury Store, Market '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A general store. *Forgeron '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 The workshop of an armorsmith, blacksmith, weaponsmith, or other craftsman who works with metal. *Taverne '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Corruption +1 An eating or drinking establishment. *Tour de Garde '''Kingdom '''Stability +1, Unrest –1 '''Special '''Defense +2 A tall structure that serves as a guard post. *Sanctuaire de la foi verte: Les fils de la Louve '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Unrest –1 '''Upgrade To '''Temple '''Magic Items '''1 minor potion, scroll, or wondrous item A shrine, idol, sacred grove, or similar holy site designed for worship by pious individuals. *Maison (x3) '''Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade From '''Tenement '''Special '''The first House you build during the Improvement phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. Quartier de LivingStone | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Bâtiments : *Ponton '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to water district border '''Upgrade To '''Waterfront '''Special '''Base value +1,000 gp '''Settlement '''Crime +1 Warehouses and workshops for docking ships and handling cargo and passengers. *Auberge '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Society +1 A place for visitors to rest. *Maison '''Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade From '''Tenement '''Special '''The first House you build during the Improvement phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. Bayang Nefra | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Bâtiments : Comptoir | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Batiments : *Echoppe '''Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Upgrade To '''Luxury Store, Market '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A general store. *Auberge '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Society +1 A place for visitors to rest. *Maison (x3) '''Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade From '''Tenement '''Special '''The first House you build during the Improvement phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. La cité de la chandelle | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Batiments : *Tour de mage '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Magic Items '''3 minor items, 2 medium items The home and laboratory for a spellcaster. Varnhold | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Batiments : *Brasserie '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +1 A building for beer brewing, winemaking, or some similar use. *Artisan Exotique '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Magic Items '''1 minor ring, wand, or wondrous item The shop and home of a jeweler, tinker, glassblower, or the like. *Garnison '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +2, Stability +2, Unrest –2 '''Discount '''City Wall, Granary, Jail '''Upgrade From '''Barracks A large building to house armies, train guards, and recruit militia. *Taverne '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Society +1 A place for visitors to rest. *Forgeron '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 The workshop of an armorsmith, blacksmith, weaponsmith, or other craftsman who works with metal. *Tannerie '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Cannot be adjacent to House, Mansion, Noble Villa, or Tenement '''Settlement '''Society –1 A structure that prepares hides and leather. *Artisan '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Upgrade To '''Guildhall '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A shop front for a tradesperson, such as a baker, butcher, candle maker, cobbler, rope maker, or wainwright. *Maison (x2) '''Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade From '''Tenement '''Special '''The first House you build during the Improvement phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. TatzlFord | style="width:262.2pt;border:solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt" valign="top" width="350"| |} Rue pavée Système d’égouts Eclairage Public Batiments : *Brasserie '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +1 A building for beer brewing, winemaking, or some similar use. *Bordel '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +2, Unrest +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Settlement '''Corruption +1, Crime +1 A place to pay for companionship of any sort. *Auberge '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Society +1 A place for visitors to rest. *Taverne '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Corruption +1 An eating or drinking establishment. *Bibliotheque '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Upgrade To '''Academy '''Settlement '''Lore +1 A large building containing an archive of books. *Echoppe '''Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Upgrade To '''Luxury Store, Market '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A general store. *Forgeron '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 The workshop of an armorsmith, blacksmith, weaponsmith, or other craftsman who works with metal. *Hotel de Ville '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1, Stability +1 '''Discount '''Barracks, Cistern, Dump, Jail, Watchtower '''Settlement '''Law +1 A public venue for town meetings, repository for town records, and offices for minor bureaucrats. *Artisan '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Upgrade To '''Guildhall '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A shop front for a tradesperson, such as a baker, butcher, candle maker, cobbler, rope maker, or wainwright. *Sanctuaire d’Erastil : les compagnons du Trefle '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Unrest –1 '''Upgrade To '''Temple '''Magic Items '''1 minor potion, scroll, or wondrous item A shrine, idol, sacred grove, or similar holy site designed for worship by pious individuals. *Maison (x2) '''Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade From '''Tenement '''Special '''The first House you build during the Improvement phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase A number of mid-sized houses for citizens.